


just a thing

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secret Sex, oops a baby, quiet feelings, secret fumblings, sif will put you through a wall if you annoy her, sort of but not really graphic sex, undeclared love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif have 'just a thing', until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a short Loki/Sif. This happened. Un-beta'd, unplanned, stream of consciousness. Don't own etc.
> 
> AU, The Avengers and Thor: TDW never happened.

It had only ever been ‘just a thing’. They had never labelled it, they had never admitted it and they had never spoken of it. Well, just the once when they had decided to never speak of it to anyone ever _ever_ **ever** , except that of course, never officially happened either.

No matter that it never really existed, no matter that no one else knew, a kiss stolen in the dark did not exist. A nibble on an ear between two such people could never be. A fumble in the darkened corridor of fingers delving beneath skirts and in to small clothes. If the other things could not exist, then writhing sweaty bodies, soft moans and desperate bites of shoulders as they peaked as quietly as possible was just unthinkable.

No one ever suspected and they both pretended to be far too busy with life to be bothering with anything as sordid as sex, anything as sweet as undeclared love. It was ‘just a thing’.

Until it was not even that any more. She watched around her as he slowly became more and more jealous. As that jealousy suddenly and seemingly irreversibly slipped in to insanity and tinges of megalomania. The kisses stopped, the fingers did not touch and she did not sheath him within her to ride him until they both screamed silently in to the watchful night.

He fell. She watched. She pressed a hand to her midriff and turned away. It was ‘just a thing’. She could cover it up.

Her son was born, beautiful and perfect. Only one person ever dared ask her who the father was, a man in a tavern that she threw through the tavern wall for good measure the first night she went out after Ullr’s birth. It may have been a secret, but it had given her everything good in the Nine Realms. She had returned to the palace, to where Queen Frigga was humming and rocking the child to sleep, her eyes sad but sparkling like stars.

“My son once loved this song,” she said wistfully and a little pointedly out of earshot of any one else.

“His son loves it as well,” Sif admitted and the two women looked sadly at the child, but in understanding and the mother took her tiny son back. He smiled his first smile then and mother and grandmother turned away, pain twisting in their chests.

Ullr was celebrating his first birthday when the night sky lit up with lights. This phenomenon appeared on Midgard as well as the Aurora Borealis, but this almost seemed more substantial than that the mortals saw. It drew even those gathered to the balcony to watch as the wavering lights pulsed green more brightly.

“Loki…” Thor breathed and he threw himself from the window, Mjölnir in hand.

Sif was no slower, she scooped up Ullr and ignored the protests of the women around her. Only Queen Frigga and the Warriors Three did not protest as she hurried as quickly as she could from the room without jostling her child too much. The other four, with Odin, hot on her heels.

They got the the bifröst in time to witness Thor plucking his brother’s limp body from the skies and landing gently on the rebuilt bridge. Loki was unconscious but as his mother and father bore down on him, with him secure in his brother’s arms, he awoke. He looked around fearfully until his eyes fell on Sif and on the bundle in her arms. She gave him the tiniest nod and all of the fight, all of the fear, all of the rage he had had before his fall was released.

It had never been ‘just a thing’ and now, finally, they were complete.


End file.
